Cores for Moons
by elazarah
Summary: Florina's core is mistakenly taken for a tako bug. Another trade must be in order to regain the core. What does Elazul have to do with it? Apparently everything...i hope this proves worthy of your time! reviews please! Chapetr 3 is up! thank you!
1. Cores, tako bugs and lucky days

_**CORES FOR MOONS**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOM even if you force me to say it. That would be a good dream but who says dreams happen in real life. no trouble for me! no trouble for you! no worries...so no letters with subpeonas on them...

A/N: Hey, if you don't like the story then don't read it, no one is forcing you…yeah I know the title is crappy and there is major OOC-ness here so please forgive me. I did not say this was a serious fiction so don't expect…I just placed a chapter to see if someone would want to read it if no one wants to read it then it won't be continued…you may see that this is under the humor/romance section so…you know the drill…

_Prologue_

Maya woke early on this particular morning; she imagined adventures that she may encounter today and jump off her bed in pure gaiety. Walking down the stairs, she sniffed the air for the scent of breakfast that was not apparently there as it has been every morn. 'Where are those elf-children?' she murmured to herself as she gazed at her dining table. _'Must be in the pet chorale' _she thought '_I'm not that hungry anyway; I'll just grab a bite at the local inn in Domina.' _She walked straight out of the door and stopped at the landing noticing a shiny red stone on the ground.

'Hello! What's this?' Picking up the stone, she asked herself.

Being in a particularly good mood, she thought of many uses for such seemingly worthless stone and finally concluded 'Hmm…this would do nice as a staff; I wonder if this thing possesses any elemental powers' she pondered as she stared at the stone in utter curiosity. 'We'll soon find out!'

That same morning Maya walked out of her workshop and examined her work; the red stone combined with other materials made a new staff that the yellow haired girl held in her hands. Without noticing, she now stood in her front yard raring to test the weapon. After a few tries, she gave up and concluded that what she made was a total dud '_What a waste!'_ With no other thought, she sought to sell the staff to a local shop in Domina. '_Might as well sell it… I won't have much use for this anyway.'_ She shrugged in despair.

She walked pass the giant sign that says 'Welcome to Domina' and toward the weapon shop. She stopped in her tracks when she felt her stomach grumble from the lack of breakfast therefore she decided to have a decent breakfast before parting with the staff. Inside the crowded pub, she sought the comfort of a lonely chair in the corner of the tavern and waited for the fairy girl, Rachel, to serve her. Soon enough, scrumptious food was set before her and so she started eating. With all the fuss about having a good breakfast, Maya did not notice the staff falling on the floor and onto the feet of Rachel, which, by chance, she picked up.

'Hey Maya…' she shyly called 'is this yours?'

'Hmmm…' she muttered with her mouth full. 'Yeah…do you want it?'

'Uhmm…i-if it is not a bother to you….' she stammered as it is in her character to do so.

Having no use for the staff, Maya swallowed and cheerfully looked at the girl…'Of course not! What do you need it for?'

'Uhm…I kind of have a problem but it should not bother you….' She stared at her feet, feeling extremely awkward at Maya's generosity and said 'Are you sure I can have it?'

Standing up and turning away from the girl, she looked back, raised a hand to gesture farewell and happily said 'I already said yes! Put it to good use!'

**Chapter 1– Cores, Tako bugs and Lucky days**

'Maybe I should go home now and check on the elves' she muttered as she imagined the twins condition if they ever go hungry which seemed gruesome to her. She shivered at the thought and heavily sighed. 'I guess I have to feed them at some point…' Cheering up, she concluded on one thing. 'I'll just go pick some fruits for them.'

As she walked towards her home, she saw two figures – the one with shiny lapis lazuli on his chest paced on the landing while the other with a pearl on her chest watched him. _'Elazul…'_ she thought as she approached the two.

'Maya, what took you so long.?' Elazul said an obvious glint of urgency and agony as he grasped her shoulders and stared at her green orbs. 'Where is it?'

Maya blinked twice and raised an eyebrow. 'Where's what?'

'The Seventh Moon, Where is it?' Elazul shook her with every word he uttered and squeezed on her shoulders more.

'Owww! Le' me go!' Maya screeched as she pushed Elazul away from her shoulder, which she massaged to ease pain. 'What Seventh Moon are you talking about?' she stopped for a moment then thought aloud. 'As far as I know there are only six moons!' Maya pointed toward the cloudless sky to prove her point and continued 'and how could I get a moon from all the way up there?'

Elazul whacked the back of Maya's head; irritation got the best of him as he clenched his fist in a comical way to ease it. 'I did not mean that moon you moron!'

Thinking hard, she racked her brain for any memories that could be related to a so-called "Seventh Moon". 'Oh! You must be talking about that red shiny stone I found on my doorstep this morning!' she inched away from Elazul's reach knowing that she might have made a mistake. 'I turned it into a staff and then….' She looked at Elazul's heated face and forced a laugh.

'And then? And then what?' Elazul irritably shrieked, trying to reach for her shoulders again but failed to do so.

Maya thought hard and finally concluded, _'I should not be interrogated like this! I did not do anything wrong!'_ She stared at Elazul some more and watched him take fast hoarse breaths. Elazul, noticing Maya's continuous stares, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and asked 'What happened to the Seventh Moon?'

'I gave the staff away….what is so important about it anyway?' Out of fear, Maya averted her eyes from Elazul's heated stares.

'The Seventh Moon is the ransom for Florina's core…'

'But I thought Florina was revived months ago!' Remembering the event that happened but a few months ago which led to the revival of the entire Jumi race and her temporary state as a stone statue, Maya screamed at the Jumi who seemed to have calmed down. Elazul looked at Maya in amazement at her naivety and then gave Pearl a hopeful look as if to tell her that she should explain what needs explaining. (A/N: ehehehe…sorry for the confusion ;;;)

Pearl merely smiled and faced Maya in innocent cheer. 'Two weeks ago a giant rabbit person-thing came to the gates of the Bejeweled City.' Pearl gazed into the sky trying to recap the events that happened two weeks ago and then…

_FLASHBACK _

(A/N: you may notice that Pearl starts staring into the sky; isn't it that that is what characters do when they start reminiscing?)

'Hey!' A giant rabbit that stood on its two hind legs called from the gate. Two women happen to walk pass the gate obviously oblivious to the giant rabbit's calls.

'Oist! You two! Open the gate!' The rabbit called at the top of his voice. 'It's only right to share!'

The girl with an Emerald on her chest slightly turned her head to look at the clamor. Out of curiosity, the girl with the emerald core tugged on the dress of the woman ahead of her who happens to have a fluorite core on her.

'Esmeralda…What's the matter?' the woman with the fluorite core asked the green haired girl.

'Florina…the rabbit he wants to get inside the city…' Esmeralda gazed at the rabbit some more.

'We cannot let anyone in the city…this city is forbidden to all but the Jumi.' Florina reached for Esmeralda's hand and stroked it to appease her after seeing a slight frown from her face. 'But if you see pity in him, we cannot deny him help.' Florina smiled, assuring Esmeralda her sincerity and led the way towards the rabbit.

Cuffing its chest, the rabbit proudly exclaimed. 'Ladies, today is your lucky day for Niccolo, merchant extraordinaire, has finally come to brighten this city with his smiles!'

'And who is this Niccolo of whom you speak?' Esmeralda asked, obviously trying to hide her amusement.

'Very good question my dear lady!' the rabbit chuckled 'He is none other than I!'

'How can we be of some help?' Florina graciously asked.

'Oh! But it is I who would be of some help to you!' The rabbit now known as Niccolo proposed to the two bewildered though amused women. 'Today I brought the greatest deal that anyone would give their limbs away for!'

'Then we must be very lucky!' Esmeralda joshed. 'But everything we could ever need is provided for what can you offer that could be of value to us?'

'That's the wonder of it!' Niccolo placed a hand inside his bag then pulled out what seemed to be an insect that still kept twitching to get free. 'The great Niccolo can give anyone what ever they need even before they knew they needed it! Like for example…' The rabbit raised the bug in the air emphasizing on its horrid bodice. 'This is the Tako bug, something that would prove to be of value to anybody!'

'Really?' Esmeralda blurted out. Florina realizing the ruse merely sighed at her companion's curiosity.

'Esmeralda, I do not approve of this…' Florina tapped Esmeralda's shoulder gesturing her to ignore the rabbit who continued to smile.

'But Florina, the bug may be useful to us!' Esmeralda now entirely interested with the repulsive bug pouted. 'Right Mister Rabbit-kun?'

'Yes! Of course it is!' Niccolo – incessantly beaming showed no sign of irritation instead his eyes displayed a glint that did not please Florina – nodded gleefully, trying to imbue trust in the other woman with great difficulty. 'I'll give you one in exchange for…' he looked at both women's possession and saw value on the stones on their chest. He reached for Florina's fluorite stone and confidently pulled it off. 'In exchange for this stone' He examined the stone and became oblivious to what was happening to the 'previous' owner of it. Florina, however, fell into the arms of an astonished Esmeralda who was now gaping at the giant rabbit for no apparent reason.

'Florina!' Esmeralda finally grasping reality shrieked catching the attention of all the other Jumis who could hear her.

Rubens instantly ran towards them. He saw Florina in the arms of Esmeralda and a giant rabbit who happen to be holding her core. Out of common instincts, he asked Esmeralda 'Why is he holding Florina's core?'

Niccolo felt a sort of laugh in his throat but only a thin line of smile escaped. His heart did the tango as he felt the core in his hands. _What a prize! _He thought letting his lips smile even more._ I wonder how much lucre I will get for this?_ Out of the corner of his wide smile, a thin line of drool escaped. Noticing this, he immediately wiped it off with the back of his hand._ I'm so excited! Lucre! Lucre! Lucre!_

Tucking the core in his pocket, he concluded on the so-called deal. 'Well then! I must be off! Please enjoy the bug!' Niccolo threw the bug on Esmeralda's feet and ran off with the core.

'Wait!' Esmeralda holding her hands up front gesturing him to wait called in vain but he was now nowhere in sight. In her arms, Florina faded.

'We want you to go after FLorina's core…' The woman with the diamond core who stood before five other Jumis calmly commanded a black-haired Jumi in a sand-mantle cloak. His lapis lazuli core glimmered in the middle of his chest. The four other Jumis stood in the room of the Clarius gawking at Diana then at Elazul then back at Diana after hearing the diamond jumi's command.

'But why ask me, Diana?' the lapis lazuli Jumi protested.

'Us' A white dress clad girl interrupted, jabbing hard on the boy's elbow.

Rubbing his shoulders as he inched away from Pearl before she painfully prods him again, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly said 'Us'

'I mean there are better Jumis here than us!' he frantically pointed at Rubens. Rubens sneered allowing Elazul to a large helping of contemptuous facial expressions.

'Of course I'm better than you!' the ruby Jumi known as Rubens brightly beamed while everybody in the room sweat-dropped. 'What gave you the idea that you are better than me?'

'Shut up, ruby-boy!' He raised his fist and manically waved it at Rubens. Being the one of the youngest Jumis, all the other Jumis often underestimated him, which did not please him. Walking towards Rubens, he raised his fist to his face. 'You want a piece of me?' Pearl and Esmeralda grabbed hold of Elazul's arms trying to stop him from doing any 'rash' actions.

'That's enough!' Diana commanded; everybody in the room halted and turned to look at Diana. 'I asked you because no other Jumi knows the whole of Fa'diel better than you.' Diana sighed and calmly closed her eyes. 'If I am not wrong you've seen almost all of Fa'diel with that girl…'

'You mean Maya…' Elazul pulled his arms from the two girls' grip. He paused for a moment…

'Why did he turn quiet all of a sudden?' Esmeralda whispered in Pearl's ear who shrugged. 'I don't know…I think he likes her…'

'Yes…I have…' Elazul crossed his arms and glared at Diana. 'But what has she has to do with me being the one to fetch the core?'

'Nothing much…I just like to play with you!' Diana chuckled making everybody sweat-drop some more. Turning serious, she continued her explaining 'Anyway, this means you know more about the outside world therefore most eligible for the mission.'

'Ch! You're just afraid to get out of the city.' Elazul glowered.

'What was that?' Diana feeling his contempt and obvious negation asked, holding out an ear to hear what he has to say better.

'Nothing!' Elazul squealed, frantically waving his hands in front of him. He did not like being forced to do things but he respected Diana.

'Right then! You should go now!' Diana prodded him towards the door allowing the poor boy out of the room.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Pearl woke from her dazed expression and then turned to see Maya's expression. 'After that we went to the giant rabbit's usual haunt but then he refused to return the core…'

'He realized the value of the core and refused to return it for the Tako bug.' Elazul sheepishly elaborated as the memory of the rabbit saying 'no' replayed in his mind.

'You were tricked, man!' Maya blurted out, making Elazul look even more sheepish. 'But I still I don't understand why you need that Seventh Moon thing.'

'Well, he told us that he would give us the core back in exchange for something of equal worth…I think he realized the value of Florina's core.' Elazul shrugged and then sighed.

'And since you revived our race, we came to realize the value of our lives. Thanks to you, people stopped referring to us as dirt…' Pearl cheerfully acknowledged cutting in on Elazul's sentences.

Elazul continued Pearl's statement 'since then, only two things are of equal value to our cores; those are the Eye of Flame and…'

'The Seventh Moon…' Trying to thwart Elazul from going after the Seventh moon, Maya unintentionally blurted out. 'Magnolia, the doll, has the two Eye-of-Flames; why don't you just ask for her to give one to you?'

'That would have been much easier but the Eye-of-Flames kept her alive…' Elazul stared into Maya's green orbs and crossed his arms. 'It would be like asking her to die for us…so our other choice is the Seventh Moon…' Elazul gazed up the sky and reminisced his escapade in search for the stone; this time it was his turn to tell his story.

_FLASHBACK_

**Elazul's POV **

Pearl clung to my right arm as we walked pass the annoyingly friendly sign that says 'Welcome to Domina'. _That was useless! _I thought as the argument with the giant rabbit replayed in my mind like a deranged chocobo pretending to be a canary. _What could equal the value of our cores?_

'Elazul-san…what could equal the value of our cores?' Pearl coincidentally asked; a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

I placed a hand on my own core and thought hard. I realized the value of our core when I struggled to look for other Jumis when our race almost turned to extinction. 'I don't know…maybe another core?'

'But Elazul…that means another Jumi has to die…that's not right…' Pearl feeling fear tightened her grip on my arm, immediately her expression changed from curious to uncertain. 'What if people start hunting for our cores again?'

**Bejeweled City **

After telling Diana about our meeting with the rabbit, I saw no use for my abilities so I left the other Jumis to decide on their next move. I was about to retire in my own chamber when Esmeralda went up to me.

'I know two things that could equal our cores but I do not think these exist anymore' she told me as she gasped for breath. She showed a sad guilty expression as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

'Why tell me?' I asked her. I blinked twice as I waited for her reply and then added 'Why not tell Diana or Rubens?'

'That's because I trust you!' She told me. Breathing hard, she saw a surprised look on my face and then said 'You were the one who saved our race even when it seemed impossible!'

'I didn't do it alone.' I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as the memory of the whole event with Maya went rushing into my mind like a wild crab running away from some deranged foot trying to step on the little critters; I turned away from her. 'Maya helped me…'

'Please…save Florina' she cried allowing tears to slide down her face. 'It was my fault…this could not have happened if…if…'

'Please don't cry…' I told her as I turned to face her again. 'I'll go look for it…'

'Really?' Her face lit up again as she stated 'The Eye-of-Flame and the Seventh Moon…either one can equal our cores…but the Eye-of-Flame are in the possession of Magnolia which gives her life; the Seventh Moon, however, may not exist anymore but the last place it was seen was in the Mindas ruins…'

'Elazul!' Pearl called from behind Esmeralda. 'Why did you leave without me?'

I gave Esmeralda a reassuring look. 'Don't worry…I will find the Seventh Moon.'

**Mindas Ruins **

I stared at the carvings on the very top of the temple; Truth be told, it was beautiful if it was not old and ancient–like. Anyway, I'm here on a promise to find something that's considered gone. Sometimes I think I'm becoming very gullible.

I examined the carvings that depicted a dragon of some sort with red eyes…_Wait! The eyes… could be it! _I reached for the eyes and pried it off with great difficulty but after a few minutes, it finally came off. _This should be it! _

I examined the stone, which felt warm for a brief moment, some more before placing it in my pocket.

_Thud!_

'Owww!'

I looked at my attacker, which just stood there like a rock; actually, it was rock, which started shaking along with all the other rocks around. Before I knew it, I was running for my life from a whole tidal wave of rocks that I must have triggered by taking the red stone; behind me were flowerlings and sproutlings also running for their skins though they did not have skins, anyway, we all ran for our lives.

I squinted and saw the gates of the ruins in sight. I was almost there when an ugly red flowerling overtook me and took with it the Seventh Moon!

'Damn it!' I cursed it, waving my fist at it. 'Give that back, you moron!'

A rock hit my head again causing me to lose sight of the stupid flowerling that took the stone. _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_

I finally reached safety. S_urely, no avalanche of rocks could get me from here. _I assured myself. I found myself surrounded by monsters and flowerlings that once inhabited the ruins; from there, I searched for the idiotic plant thing that stole my stone.

_Red…red…red _I repeated in my thoughts as I scan the area for a red flowerling and there it was, about to leave the ruins! _Oh, man!_

I went after it with great difficulty for all the other flowerlings were now trying to block my path and another group of monsters were pulling on my cloak. _They must be protecting the Seventh Moon._

'Shit!' I continued on cursing them as I tried to pry my cloak off their grip. 'Let me go stupid monsters!' Pulling my sword out, I threatened the monsters with it as I watched the red flowerling run out of my sight.

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_ I tightened my grip on my sword and frantically waved it at the monsters. After a few fits and uncontrolled curses, the hideous creatures finally released me. Panting and gasping for breath, I kept my sword away and intended on searching for the red flowerling. _Where did the stupid flowerling go?_ The same thing continued on my head frustrating me more and more by the minute.

'Where's my stone, you stupid plant?' I red flowerling hung from my grasp; it was wriggling to get free but my grip was stronger than ever.

'Lemme go! I don't know what you're talking about!' I pulled my sword out and threatened the plant some more. Seeing the shiny blade, it wriggled some more.

'Oh! You know what I'm talking about now spit it out! Where's my rock?' I pointed the tip of my sword on its neck though I don't think it had a neck, anyway I pointed it where I thought the neck was if it had a neck…

'Put that down!' trying to push the blade away, it now tried jerk me with its itsy-bitsy legs. 'I don't know where your rock is! The onion took it away!'

'Onion?' Setting the plant free, I repeated it. A series of thought spun in my head as I tried to remember for any onion-like creature.

'Owww!'

Before running for safety, the plant took a rock and aimed it at my knee.

'Damn stupid plant…' Massaging my knee, I glowered at it.

'Oh it's you!' the onion-boy growled trying to suppress the urge to hurt me. 'What do you want from me?'

_What is this thing's problem with me? I don't remember doing him wrong…_I effortlessly thought but deliberately forgot it.Ignoring his tone of voice, I commanded it 'Give me the stone the flowerling gave you!'

'First of all, I have a name and it's Duelle!' Pointing his miniature spear, it scowled at me.

'Second of all, why should I tell you that I gave the stone to a boink?' it told me without realization of what it said.

'A boink?' Running off, I repeated the same word three times. _Maybe I should stop repeating what other people are saying…_

'Boink!'

'Damn it! Not again!' I became frustrated, as this has been the third time I asked the same Boink that kept teleporting me further down the cave.

I ran up to it again this time, intent on staying more than thirty feet away from it. _I have to get that stone back!_

'FOR – THE – LAST – TIME, WHERE – IS – MY – ROCK?' I asked it, trying to hide my impatience.

'Boink!' It squealed as light enveloped me again. _Bullshit! Not again!_

I was plummeting towards the ground again but this time It did not send me further inside the cave. This time, it sent me to a junkyard of toys.

'How'd I get here?'

'Boink!'

'No! I don't want to go!' I told it as I ran away from it.

I stopped at an archway of toys and gasped for breath. _Stupid Boink! Sending me to places I don't want to go!_

_Where am I? Well, I might as well look ahead. Maybe the giant pig is up to something…_

I followed the path of toys while meeting a few rogue ones. After some time, my walking led to a dead end.

_Stupid Boink! _I blamed the boink in my head as if all that can do anything to change.

'It is not everyday I meet with Jumis.' Someone said from behind, its voice was cold, sending shivers on my skin.

I turned around to see but no one was there. 'Who are you? Where are you?'

'Down here you dope!' a doll hardly reaching the height of my knee called. 'I am Magnolia.'

'Uhm…' I stared at it. I've never seen a doll move like it was alive so I became stunned. 'YOU'RE A TALKING DOLL!'

'Yes, I understand that…' It sweatdropped. 'Why are you here?'

The bottom of my lips quivered in odd amazement. 'YOU'RE TALKING DOLL!'

'ALRIGHT ALREADY! I KNOW THAT! NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?' It peevishly growled.

I shook my surprise off and pretended that I was talking to another normal being that could not understand normal language so I stated each syllable as clearly as I could. 'I – AM – LU – KI – ING – FO – OR – AY – RE – ED – STO – OWN'

'Are you mocking me?' It asked me as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

Realizing that this doll is perfectly able to talk, I became comfortable with it and concentrated on asking my question. 'I am looking for a red stone. Have you seen it?'

'Finally! Yes, I've seen it but I gave it away to someone who could use it…' Magnolia stated.

'Where is it?' I asked her, hoping that this time it would be much easier.

'I gave it to Watts but he told me he did not have any use for it so he concluded on giving it to his apprentice.'

'Apprentice?' I repeated again blinking more than usual.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**THIRD PERSON POV **

Elazul woke from his daze expression finding Maya staring at the sky as well.

'Why are you staring at the sky?' He asked her.

'Well the two of you were staring at the sky so I got curious.' Maya said in a matter-of-factly way.

_Thump!_

'Owww! What you do that for?' Maya growled as she rubbed the back of her head. Pearl merely giggled.

'Never mind that! Anyway, I went to Watts to ask him who his apprentice is and he said it was you and the stone was on its way with some Pelican! When I got to the Pelican, it said the rock was already on your doorstep. Pearl was waiting for me in the tavern and from there we made our way here.'

'Man, today is not your lucky day, is it?' Maya concluded as she nodded with affirmation. 'I gave it to Rachel this morning.'

A/N: that's the first chappy! hope you like it! hope you like it nod nod yes yes well now that I'm here I want to explain that there will be romance in here…soon…that is if anybody likes to read this….and wants it continued…well for me to continue this I should Atleast have 2 reviews! I know I'm a bit arrogant but I don't want to waste time doing things other people don't even like…after all I live to make other people happy!now don't be shy and review! Please don't hate me for making elazul a bit, lets say, off…but I did say there is major ooc-ness here…oh yes! before i forget! i just want to say that i will revise this story soon...ehehehe...i'm almost done with it anyway this is for the sake of everyone who will read this and likes reading it...and for seo for sayaing i should do so...


	2. A Pearly Day

A/N: Hiya! Finally, I had time to do this…sorry! I took only a hundred years to finish….I've been trying to make time all month but due to certain reasons...ahem…I was not able to find one until now…anyway this is haphazardly done…this chapter I crappy…and I don't blame you if you think it is really bad and what I mean by bad is really really worse than a monkey writing a poem….i'm sorry! Nevertheless, please take time to read it! I know I'm being arrogant again…but please even if this chapter is really bad!...

since th borders disapear after upload i wish to explain when the place change...there will be a A/N (eg; A/N GEO)above that situation and you will understand...it...an excuse for not having a border... i know...i hope i amke someone's day happy!

**Chapter 2: A Pearl-y Day**

Third person POV

'What!' Elazul's jaw dropped in torturous surprise. Feeling three weeks of weariness, he fainted on the very steps of the landing.

'ELAZUL!' both women shrieked in astonishment. They both ran for his bodice and incessantly stared at it. Maya grabbed hold of ELazul's shoulders and shook it along with the rest of his body. Her efforts were in vain and stopped. Falling serious, she faced Pearl to ask

'He's been at it the whole time?'

'Hai… ' Pearl muttered under her breathe as she gaped on Elazul's handsome facet.

'Let's get him on my bed,…I don't think sleeping out here on the ground would do him some good…' Maya persuaded Pearl and lifted Elazul's shoulder, struggling to drag him towards her home. Pearl remained where she was, and stared at Maya's back.

Noticing Pearls passiveness to her actions she over her shoulders and said 'Well? Come on girl! Were burning daylight here!' Pearl ran up to Maya and helped her with her load, who is none other than Elazul.

'Lazuli mentioned that he met you at the tavern in Domina before coming here…' Maya blurted out as she dragged Elazul through the door. 'Where were you when he went after the "moon"?'

'I stayed at the Bejeweled City, some matters that I, I mean Lady Black Pearl had to take care of arose before I could leave the city.' Pearl answered following Maya up the stairs.

'Okay…I wonder…Now that Elazul's out cold – and I don't think he'll be up soon – and Lady Black Pearl is back inside that head of yours, aren't you tempted to explore?' Maya asked as she walked toward her bed and threw Elazul's body on it who continued to sleep despite the painful landing on the bed that caused a loud thumping sound. She gasped for breathe and turned around to get a better view of Pearl who stood behind her.

'I don't know...I always travel with Elazul. I guess I'm too weak and susceptible to accidents.' Pearl sheepishly admitted. Trying to avert from Maya's eyes, her head hung low as she watched her feet as if waiting for it to do some amazing trick. Pearl shivered and began to fidget.

Maya walked away from the bed and gestured Pearl to follow her, trying her best to calm the girl. Pearl moved by Maya's compassion and enthusiasm complied and followed her down the stairs.

Maya jumped off the last three steps and turned to look at Pearl. She happily beamed at her and said 'Do you want to go somewhere now?'

Pearl pretending not to understand tilted her head and naively asked 'What do you mean?'

With big gestures and merry smiles, she answered without waiting for the Jumi to react. 'Austere Lake Kilma? Lively Polpota Harbor? Sunny Mandora beach? Or maybe romantic Lumina? So take your pick!'

'Wha…' Pearl quivered out of surprise 'I – I – I…'

'I know! What do you say about Geo?' Maya added as she manically waved her arms in the air gesturing something extremely big like Geo for example in her attempt to encourage the girl.

Pearl hesitantly replied 'I – I – I think it is a lovely city…but – but…' but she did not finish because of Maya's sudden intervention.

'SO GEO IT IS THEN!' Maya shrieked as she gaily strode out of the door, making the other run after her.

'Maya-san…I – I – I don't think Elazul will approve to this…' Pearl beginning to doubt Maya's sense of judgment after making them lost in some damn jungle intervened as they walked past some more trees that look the same. Maya trying to appease Pearl merely beamed at the jumi and then shrieked.

A/N:SOMEPLACE ElSE...-;;

'I know where we are!'

'Really?' Pearl obviously startled at the other girl's shrill bawl asked.

'We're inside the Jungle!' Maya who was proud of her intelligence exclaimed.

Pearl sweatdropped and tried her best to raise both ends of her lips. 'I see…maybe we should start asking for directions…'

'Great idea!' Maya praised and squinted to look around for any living creature that can possibly help them of their quest. From the distance, she saw a little flowerling pacing back and forth on the same spot. 'Look over there, Pearl-chan!'

Pearl strode towards Maya's side. She squinted to see the said flowerling, and never expected Maya's hand to grab her wrist and pull or rather drag her towards the strange creature's vicinity.

The trees loomed over the two girls and all the other living creatures habituating the area forming a canopy that should strike fear to someone who is extremely frightened of dark places. Maya, however, was not one of those people. She instead smiled a wide smile exposing her white field of teeth. Pearl on the other hand tried her very best not to blush. She either felt embarrass or she felt humored at her companions spontaneity and enthusiasm.

'Hey! Mister flowerling-san!' Maya called or rather yelled at the unusual creature that was but a step away. 'Can you tell us where the exit is?'

'Quit yelling!' The flowerling yelled back in irritation. He tilted his head back to see the two girls towering over him and asked 'What can I do you for?'

'Please tell us where the exit is?' Maya beamed and stared at it. Switching her gaze from one person to the other, Pearl watched the two in great curiosity. The Flowerling merely blinked and stared back at the beaming girl as if there was some oversized wart growing on every part of her face that was too hard to ignore. Finally it replied, after shaking off a few derange and obviously unusual questions.

'You want to know where the exit of this jungle is.'

Maya bobbed her head up and down in agreement, as she vigorously displayed her million-lucre smile. Pearl smiled as well although inside of her she hid a whole ocean of sweatdrops. She was surprised at this girl's enthusiasm but what surprised her most are her endless smiles. From there, Pearl knew that this girl was either a very cheerful one or she is just too optimistic for her own good.

'Have you tried going that way?' the flowerling pointed towards the only other path in the borough – other than the path the two girls just took.

Maya felt sheepish and sweatdropped. 'Oh! Okay…'

Pearl tried to suppress a very powerful fit of laughs although some escaped in the form of giggles. Maya flushed some more and laughed as well to try to reconcile herself of humiliation.

A/N: GEO

The two girls approached the archway that allowed them entry to Geo. A loud sound that came from large bells echoed through the city welcomed them. Maya grinned and scrutinized the archway, Pearl, on the other hand, sighed. Somehow a feeling of being misunderstood grew on her stabbing her over and over in the back like some dagger that had a mind of its own and was on stabbing spree as it pretended to be an inanimate object anyway there is no dagger involved, just Pearl being misunderstood.

'Pearl-chan! We're here! Aren't you happy?' Maya asked, pointing frantically towards the city's innards.

'Hai..I am happy Maya-san but…' Pearl paused and blinked as she rolled her eyes towards Maya's green orbs.

'But what? Are you hungry?' Maya merrily cut in. 'Well then, let's go eat!' Maya grabbed Pearl's wrist and practically dragged her towards the tavern that had no roof.

Pearl sweat-dropped and sighed. _I wonder if Elazul's awake now? _Pearl pondered as she tried to overlook the current situation.

A/N: BACK TO ELAZUL

'Ugh…gyah…' Elazul moaned as he rose from his slumber though he kept his eyes closed, preventing the light to blind him. 'Ugh…my head hurts…'

_CRACK_

Elazul moaned some more. 'My back hurts! Why?'

Elazul rubbed his eyelids and forced them to open into the blinding afternoon sun. 'Maya? Pearl?...Where are you?' He called as he struggled to see through his blurred vision. He recalled the events that occurred a little while ago and immediately jumped off the bed. He remembered Maya's last sentence and felt his stomach slumped down on the space that his intestines were place, which had also slumped in the innards' bottom.

'Maya! Pearl!' Elazul called – rather yelled – for the two girls whom he expected to have been waiting for him somewhere inside the house. He ran towards the stairs and swept passed it, he kept his eyes peeled for a sign of any of the two girls.

Elazul checked again but to no avail. _They must be outside somewhere _he theorized as he ran out of the door.

He ran towards the giant tree to ask it if it has seen the two girls. Out of impatience, he ran really fast and did not notice an extremely large root that, apparently, rose as high as his head.

_Thump!_

He felt a lump on his head as he continued to walk towards the tree; however, he also did not notice another large root and uneventfully tripped over it.

'Damn it! Stupid tree!' he dizzily muttered with great difficulty, as he felt lightheaded and finally fainted again.

A/N: PEARL AND MAYA

'Pearl, come on!' Maya called at the girl who continued to stare at one of the stones that lay before her.

Pearl, however, mumbled something under her breath, which sounded like a cross between "sheepish bully" and "slap me a smelly". Maya tried to pry Pearl's gaze away from the stones by waving a hand in front of her. Pearl wore a mesmerized expression on her face that sent worry into Maya's innards; therefore, she had no choice but to pull her by the arm away from the stall.

'Pearl – chan, you're making me worry…tell me what's wrong?' Maya asked as she strode in giant steps away from their former spot; her stares bounced back and forth from Pearl and her trail.

Pearl forced Maya's grip off her wrist; Maya stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Pearl who, by unusual means, is now out of sight.

Maya felt a lump in her throat and found that her breathing began to run – fast. 'Pearl?' She managed to say in between her gasps.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to say what is in her mind now…

_Where did you go …COME BACK!_

_A/N: LATER_

A yellow haired girl ran passed the weapon store, searching for a girl in white whom she happened to lose hours ago. She stopped at the corner and rested her palms on her knees; she gasps for air feeling the long hours that she ran without stopping. She felt tears swell in her eyes but she swept them off with her thumb – she knew very well that it is forbidden to cry for the jumi. _Where are you, Pearl? _she repeated in her mind though she knew that it was to no avail.

She straightened up and walked towards the academy – the last place she has not searched – in hopes of finding the girl there or Atleast find some decent help.

LATER SOME MORE

'Can't stop now! I got to study!' A student not more than a quarter of her height told her without even hearing her.

'But can't you Atleast answer my question?' Maya asked in frustration. It was about sunset but she saw no sign of the girl in white.

'We can't stop now! We have a humongous test tomorrow!' another student roughly the size of the other said

'GOT TO STUDY!' They all began to chant, trying to erase Maya's existence from their library.

Maya felt rage warm-up inside of her and her fist trembled in fury and frustration. She tried to suppress freaking out though the urge to grab one of them, turn it into a human basketball and shoot it towards the nearest ring is inevitable.

'WILL YOU ALL SHUT-UP!' Maya yelled at the top of her voice as she left the 'elves' with their chanting, taking big stomping steps as she did.

Maya pushed everything and everyone in her path, as she felt anger overflowing from the top her lid, even a particular serpent-headed woman followed by a mutant cross from a horse and a human.

'Watch it!' The medusa warned in contempt then she turned her gaze towards the horse-man 'Why are you still following me?'

Maya stopped walking as an idea rose in her head _I wonder if these two can help me._

'My lovely lady, why do you try to repel? Do you not know that you are the sun that lights my life?' the horse –man said in the most eloquent manner he can force out of his unusually shaped body.

Maya walked back towards them. As she walked a series of thoughts swirled around her brain, running around like that Skippie fellow who runs fast. _Man! This horse sure is a Casanova…he changes girlfriends as much as Elazul changes his shirt. I wonder - does Elazul change his clothes…his worn that cloak since I can remember. Hey! Maybe his clothes are part of him like his core. No! That's impossible! If his clothes were like his core then he would have bee damaged long ago! That's funny! I've seen his clothes mutilated before but I haven't seen a single hole in one of them. That means he changes clothes…or maybe Pearl fixes them when I'm not looking. Then that means Pearl is an extremely fast and good tailor…_ Maya's thoughts stopped as if realizing something important that she forgotten only a few seconds ago. _Wait! Pearl! Where is Pearl? Elazul! What will he do to me when he finds out that I lost Pearl! Pearl! I wonder if she's safe! _Then, for an abrupt and unusual reason another thought rose above the surface. _Why is it taking me a long time to get to the two? _

'Gilbert- that's you're name right? – How many times do I have to turn you to stone until you realize that I don't care a damn about you! Don't you understand?' The medusa/teacher yelled at the horse-man. She turned and walked away, noticing Maya standing in the same spot wearing a dazed expression on her face.

'Wait! Please wait! You are the rope that saved me an eternity of loneliness from the mountain of despair! Please consider my music, my beautiful Kathinja! You are my life!' Gilbert exclaimed as he held out his hand in hopes of reaching out into the "love of his life".

'PUT A LID ON IT!' Kathinja yelled back in hopeless aggravation as he continued to approach Maya who still wore an unusual expression that looks as if her brain gave up on her.

'Maya!' Kathinja called as she snapped her – err – claws to try to wake her brain.

Maya blink once…twice and then shook her head. She gaped at Kathinja and jump in joy! 'Yehey! I'm finally here!'

'Where? You haven't moved from that spot for the last thirty seconds?' Kathinja pointed out.

Maya who felt sheepish sweat-dropped. 'Oh! Hehehe!' A thought popped into her mind again this time she voiced it. 'Pearl!' She manically gestured Pearl's features in ways she herself did not understand as she said 'Pearl! Have she seen her! She's wears a white dress and she has a pearl in the middle of her chest! She has brown hair and…and…and…'

'I've seen her! She said something about going to a large tower outside of town…I think she said that she was going to the tower of Leires…' Kathinja narrated as she rubbed her chin, trying to remember the events that happened a few hours ago.

'Tower of Leires? Thank you, Kathinja! I owe you one!' Maya screamed over her shoulder as she ran towards the archway and out of the city.

A/N: SOMWHERE DARK SCARY AND DARK

Darkness loomed over the yellow haired girl as he approached the gates. She felt another lump in her throat; she felt afraid though her urge to find her friend compelled her to go on. _I have to find Pearl! _She chanted in her head as she took step after daring step towards the dark tower.

_What is she doing in a place like this? _Maya asked her self and remembered the last time she – or rather they (Elazul and her) – found Pearl in the same tower. She hid in the highest room of the tower…the room of fate.

She pushed the massive doors forward and allowed herself entry to the room. She found Pearl sitting on the throne in the middle of the room. A blank expression is evident in her face as her head hung low. She held something in her hand that gleamed. Maya recognized the stone as a Lapis Lazuli.

'Pearl…' Maya muttered to herself as her face unknowingly contorted into a sad worried expression. 'Pearl…Let us go home!'

Pearl raised her head, the blank expression still lingered. 'Where am I? Is this what you call home?'

Maya walked forward and embraced Pearl. 'Please Pearl…Tell me what happened.' Maya begged as she continued to cling onto Pearl as if trying to put some sense into her.

'I saw this stone in the market…' Pearl mystically narrated. She tightened her grip on the stone. 'I wanted to have it so I took it and I went here…I remembered a warm home…I felt very happy…I remembered a blue stone so…maybe…if I took this somewhere…' she rubbed the stone with her thumb. Maya is on the verge of tears but she remembered the jumi's curse…she felt pity for the young jumi girl who had no home to begin with. 'Maybe with this…I could have a home…'

'Pearl -please- do not fret…I'm with you…this is not your home…' Maya pulled away from their embrace but she held a grip on her shoulders. She stared hard into Pearl who stared back. 'Let us go home! Let us go back to your real home!'

'Real home?' Pearl murmured as Maya pulled her up and led their way out of the room and away from the tower.

A/N: LATER AT HERHOME

Maya brought Pearl towards her bed and bade her to sleep. Maya pondered and realized that Pearl's actions today was her fault. She knew now Elazul's effect on Pearl's life.

Maya walked down the stairs and found the house to be missing one other person. 'Elazul!' She yelled in astonishment. She ran out of the house in the hopes of finding him somewhere out there.

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: that's the end of this chapter! I hope it comes as an interest to anybody who is interested….i hope you like it even if I think its crappy and really really ba…okay I'm repeating myself….i'll make a revised version of this but for now I hope I satisfy you with this. If your all curious…everything will be explained in the next chapters but for now…I know this chapter is crappy…there is major ooc-ness and I made Elazul look too irritable that his clumsy…cry…I'm sorry!

I would like to thank everybody who gave time for this…everybody and to mention names… DiMeraslover- I didn't like him here either….his is evil…but don't you think I overdid it on his evilness? Don't worry I have a plan for him…sinister laugh choke now I'm over reacting. Thank you!

Caitlin-really? Uhm…thank you I hope this chapter satisfies you though I doubt it will…I think this chapter is really crappy! CRAPPY!… Salacassera – uhm…really…I thought I overdid it but thank you! I hope you find this to your satisfaction…Karina Gomez – wow…Niccolo must really be bad bunny…we should punish him! thank you!

Once again I repeat I think its crappy and letting myself become pessimistic…lets be optimistic! I hope you like it! Thank you for taking time to read it!


	3. Desperate Calls for Desaperate Measures?

**

* * *

Discalimer:** I don't own Legend of Mana. Period…..no further discussionsPlease! Have mercy on me! I don't want to experience trauma related to lawyers and court marshals. I don't own Legend of Mana. Period…..no further discussionsPlease! Have mercy on me! I don't want to experience trauma related to lawyers and court marshals. 

**A/n: **SurpriseSurprise! I finally got myself to get up from my bed and type down a decent chapter…well maybe not at all as decent as I expected it to be….anyway, here it is….finally my imagination is thriving again! Moreover, I owe it all to you people! Thank you so much for reviewing! Though I'm really sorry for not making something that may come to your expectations….but I did my best…..so I hope even a little bit that you like it…thank you…

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Desperate Calls for Desperate Measures? **

**Pearl's POV **

_I stood longingly amongst dozens of trees. Somehow, somewhere, I have to go. I do not belong here. The darkness pains my heart as it throbbed deeply inside of me. Ahead of me, I see a familiar place – a dark tower that strikes fear and excitement in me. My heart pounded more as if demanding me to go forward._

_I took a step forward and then another and another. Suddenly, I realized that I was running, sweeping pass the gates and going for the same room._

_The same doors welcomed me as I pushed it open and found the four walls that longed for me unchanged. I gasped for breath and controlled every heartbeat that my heart made. I scrutinized the room. The same throne rested on one side with the same old banners that adorned each side. I noticed the platform in the hub of the room, the same platform the shouldered a crystal that I knew so well. My vision blurred and I found myself walking towards the crystal with my hands held out as if longing for its presence to venerate my palms. _

_A gushed of wind stormed on me. I closed my eyes and used my arms to protect my head. The wind forced me to the ground and I found myself in pain. Suddenly, the wind stopped. I opened my eyes to see if the safety was afoot although my arms remained the way they are as it continued to protect it from the dangers of nothingness. The room was clear of hazards so I searched myself for any marks of pain. I gasped as I found my white dress is no longer white but a brilliant black. I touched my face, and grasped for my core, which was now as black as the clothes now on my back. _

_I…I…I…This can't be happening…I don't believe it! I frantically search the room for anything. What am I searching? My hands shivered from fear and confusion. Abruptly, I felt warmth grow from the tip of my toes, which turned fiery as it moved up to my legs, thighs, and soon my head. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together as if praying that none of this was truly happening._

_I opened my eyes again and found myself enveloped by an unusual blue fire. A flash of white light blanched my eyes and then…_

I shot up my bed and gasped for breathe. My chest rapidly thumped as I struggled for breath. I felt sweat and tears slide off my face. _IT was Just a dream! _I assured myself. I ran up the mirror and saw that I still looked the same, my core was as white as the first time I saw it white. _It was a dream. It was a dream._

**

* * *

Third Person POV **

'ELAZUL!' Maya called, cupping her hands around her mouth to try to make her voice louder. The moon rose above her home and everything else that surrounded it without Maya noticing. She felt upset and somehow, her innards began to squirm around her insides again making her feel like she swallowed a giant worm that her stomach just gave up on digesting things.

'ELAZUL!' Maya called out again. Her throat felt like barbed wire; for the rest of the afternoon, she had been shouting her larynx out.

'…ugh…Ma-Maya…' Someone from beyond the shadows moaned in a rather loud yet confusingly curt voice that Maya recognized as Elazul's.

Maya scrutinized the shadows to make sure that whoever called for her is not some ferocious beast from the underworld out for their revenge on her. She squinted and by some unusual way, she spotted a glint from a blue stone attached to a human. 'Lazuli…' she hesitantly called 'Hey! Is that you Lazuli? What are you doing there?' She walked towards the stone-attached man, her hand firmly gripping on her spear. She stopped a few steps ahead as the stone-attached man stood, using his sword as support.

He turned his gaze from the ground and towards the perplexed girl and answered. 'No! I'm a beastly beast out to get you!' he said in mordant sarcasm through his obviously tired entirety. 'Of course I'm ELazul! Who do you think I am? Nobody else would come to your ramshackle of house unless they need to!'

'Well SO-RY for not having a mansion!' Maya answered obviously annoyed of his insult of her Home. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought it would be nice to sleep outside so I did!' Elazul said again in a mordant tone of voice. 'What's wrong with you? I bumped my head on one of those branches, tripped and fainted – again!'

'Sheesh! I was just worried about you!' Maya shrugged, trying to brush Elazul's irritation off her.

Elazul sighed after comprehending his harsh actions towards the girl who only cared so much for him…err…his race. 'Alright…it has been two weeks and I haven't felt that stupid stone on my hands…what will I do?'

'First of all, you need rest because you haven't slept for three weeks and second of all, I just gave the stone…err…staff to Rachel who badly needed it at the moment but, for sure tomorrow, I will get it back!' Maya encouraged optimistically, bending her arm to show her muscle and somehow her strength.

'But…' Elazul negotiated but his sentence stopped as Maya cut in more encouragement.

'Okay…Tomorrow we get it and everything will be okay! Okay!' Maya affirmed as she pulled on Elazul's still-clinging-to-his-sword hand and dragged him all the way inside her house.

* * *

The next day rose like a jack-in-a-box popping in and out of its box. It was a fine day not only because the sun rose up again but it also brought hope that a certain lapis lazuli jumi may end his mission today. 

'MAYA! Wake up!' Elazul who woke up earlier than the sun commanded the girl as he uneventfully grabbed her shoulders and shook her in his attempt to wake her up.

'…ugh…' Maya drowsily moaned.

Elazul watched intently as he waited for any signs that she has truly awakened. He tightened his grip in anticipation of her awakening, staring harder at her orbs as if boring into her eyelids.

'I'm gonna get you stupid crabs someday!' Maya shriek as she lifted her eyes towards Elazul and then slumped back on her chair to continue sleeping.

Elazul sweatdropped and almost laughed at this unusual action but serious matters were at hand and he wasn't about to let those matters go by without him doing something about it.

'MA – YA! WAKE – UP!' Elazul yelled in her ear. Maya, startled by Elazul's yell, jumped up in surprise. Unfortunately, Elazul still held his grip on her shoulders and were practically face-to-face with Maya when her head moved forward as she jumped in surprise.

'OWW!' They both hollered in pain as they massaged their foreheads with their hands.

'What you do that for?' Elazul asked as he felt the lump that was now growing on his forehead.

Maya felt the lump on her forehead that was identical to Elazul's and responded 'What I did? You're the one who startled me! What's your problem anyway?'

'I want that moon on my hands now!' Elazul told her as he walked towards the door. 'We've no time to lose!'

Maya rose from her chair and grabbed her spear. She looked at Elazul who was poised and ready to face whatever nature throws at him with utter admiration at his devotion to find the stone and then sighed. 'It was your fault I was up all night…can't we sleep a little longer?' she complained but he was out the door before she even finished.

**

* * *

**

Domina loomed ahead of the two figures who walked towards it both terribly awake from a serious incident that whiles ago as Maya ran after or rather into ELazul causing them to fall into a pile of two people.

Maya led the way towards the small town that nobody would suspect to have and incredibly important item that meant life and death for the Jumis. In fact, nobody would suspect that it was important. Nothing very important happens here. The last time that its peace was disturbed was when pumpkins controlled by two academy dropouts invaded its outskirts.

As she skipped merrily past the very unwary merry sign that adorned the entrance of the small town, a series of thoughts rampaged in her mind. _I wonder how Pearl is…I mean we just left my house at the spur of the moment without the second thought of actually checking for her health. Maybe Elazul checked up on her before we left…IMPOSSIBLE! He doesn't even know she's at my house…or maybe he does and I don't know it. What if he's got super mind powers that can see through his eyelids while his asleep. That must be how he got himself outside my HOME. Cool! I wish I had super cool mind powers that can see through my eyelids! _Maya's thoughts paused for a few seconds as a few memories from the day before ran back into her mind; however, she did not noticed that she stopped skipping her way towards the town as well as the fact that she stopped moving at all in pursuit of focusing on her thoughts. _Wait a second! I remember Elazul pacing on the porch while Pearl watches him walk back and forth. That means Elazul doesn't have ultra super cool mind powers that can see through is eyelids! Does that mean Elazul has been lying to me all this time? That is so evil of him!_

Whilst Maya thought hard in her place, Elazul stared at the sky as memories flood into his mind as if a group of dubbears rushed into him knocking him down. _First, a flowerling stole it from me, and then an onion boy gave to a boink that sent me to places that I didn't want to go. Afterwards, a doll had it who gave to someone else who gave it someone else who gave it to Maya! Damn it! The world has gang up on me, trying to make my life miserable! Well, they won't get the better of me! They'll see! I'm gonna make them all sorry! _Elazul halted behind Maya and had a good glimpsed of the back of her neck. He mind began to wonder again. _I wonder if Maya agrees to all that is happening. I mean the stone was just handed to her and all this time I've been blaming her for losing it. Even before, problems like this stuck on to her like tree sap. I wonder doesn't she ever get tired? Especially with someone like me who always bring my despairs to her?_

Maya turned to see Elazul face to face. Elazul gasped under his breath as he stared at her green suddenly-in-front-of-his-own-orbs orbs. Obvious contempt plastered her face whilst Elazul's exhibit sincere gratitude; and, unexpectedly, both of them blurted out.

"How could you?"

"What?" They asked in chorus again, this time Maya's voice trailed off to be much louder than the last one.

"What are you talking about?" They both yelled again at surprisingly the same time.

"That's enough! Quit repeating what I'm saying!' They both yelled at each other.

"Quit repeating what you're saying? But you're the one repeating what I say!" They yet again yelled at each other. This time both irate at how the other could joke at a time like this.

"STOP THAT!" once again, they yelled together. "How could you play at a time like this!"

"I'm not playing!" They both yelled, surprised at the fact that they have been saying the same things for the last few seconds. "What's your problem!"

"How come you're lying to me about having ultra super cool mind powers that can see through you eyelids?" Maya broke off in as much contempt as the next person whom we would like to call Elazul and who is now much more bewildered than the time before their amazing argument started.

Surprisingly, Elazul heartily chuckled. "What are you talking about?" Elazul struggled to say between his fits of laughter. "Where do you get such ideas?"

"What do you mean?" Maya who was sheepishly confused asked as she wondered how she herself got those ideas.

Elazul walked further towards their destination as he smilingly said "Come on, we better get that staff before it flies away with someone's astounding imagination." Elazul did wonder why she did such things before, things that endangered her life, threatened her health, challenged her mind, harassed her body, and weakened her soul; but shrugged them all off, bearing in mind that she did it because she wanted to. He knew that that must be who she really is – brave, true, kind, optimistic and simple.

Maya, confused, ran after him yelling, "Hey! Wait up! What's so funny? Hey!"

* * *

They entered the small town of Domina, anxious to retrieve the moon and therefore end the problem at hand, and neared the local pub in which a small fairy who Maya spoke to just yesterday dwelled in most of her afternoons. They pushed open the doors and entered with glee as they saw the girl waiting for anyone to attend. The fairy girl who we usually call by the name of Rachel raised her head towards their direction and walked towards them. 

Maya smiled sweetly and asked Rachel "Do you still have the staff that I gave you yesterday?"

Rachel blankly nodded letting her head hang low.

"I was wondering if I could have it back, please." Maya insisted rather than pleaded.

Rachel raised her head and apologetically said "I'm sorry but I can't return it to you, you see it gave away when a rabbit-man came bouncing in here."

ELazul suddenly suspiciously asked, "What do you mean 'gave away'?"

Rachel walked towards the storeroom way back and came out minutes later with a heap of rubbish on her hands. "This is what's left of your gift…I'm very sorry."

The two gasped as Maya reached for the remnants of her once work. "I can't believe it. No wonder I couldn't do anything with it…it was just a regular rock!"

"What! A regular rock! How can that be!" ELazul shrieked flabbergasted. "I can't believe it all this time I've been chasing after a rock!"

"I'm very sorry" Rachel's voice trailed as she went back into the storeroom.

"So where is the real moon?" Elazul asked Maya, hope flowing out of him with every breathe that passed.

"I don't know, but we have to find it. Who knows what could happen to the real stone." Maya said as she tightened her fist on the remnants.

"What if the stone doesn't exist? What will happen to Florina?" Elazul thought aloud as they left the tavern, wholly disappointed. "What if another Jumi have to give up their cores and be left to die? We may have to go into extinction again."

"I won't let that happen as long as I can do something about it! I won't let something as desperate as that lead into much more desperate measures." Maya said with an air of determination. "Besides, IT really does exist. The Eye of Flame existed almost alongside the Seventh Moon, if I read my history book right."

Elazul managed a smile and followed her out of the small quiet town.

"We should check on Pearl first…" Maya hinted, not daring to tell Elazul of their little trip to Geo.

**End of chapter**

**

* * *

**

A/n: thank you for reading…..well the whole theme just change, I can't find anything funny in this chapter…so might move this story to from humor…but what do you think? I hope you like what I've accomplished….i feel like I a made crap but still I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit…..thank you for all the reviews! Therefore, I hope you like this chapter and review…..make a wannabe write like me happy…thank you!


End file.
